1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lens frame for spectacles, and more particularly, the present invention relates to a lens frame for spectacles, by which a spectacle lens fitting operation can be implemented in such a way as to accommodate a wide range of dimensional tolerance of a spectacle lens and improve this fatigability of the lens frame by reducing the torsional load.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a conventional lens frame which is used for fitting a lens in the frame of spectacles, is structured as illustrated in FIG. 7 and detailed in FIG. 7A. That is to say, upper and lower assembling pieces 102 and 104 are formed at both free ends of a lens frame 100, respectively, with the free ends defining an assembling region. When a spectacle lens 108 is fitted into the lens frame 100, the upper and lower assembling pieces 102 and 104 are clamped together by a screw 106 which is threadedly coupled in apertures provided in the assembly pieces 102 and 104.
In other words, when the spectacle lens 108 is assembled to the lens frame 100, a screw 106 which clamps the upper and lower assembling pieces 102 and 104 with each other, is unscrewed to slacken the lens frame 100. Then, after fitting the spectacle lens 108 into the lens frame 100, by reclamping the upper and lower assembling pieces 102 and 104 with each other using the screw 106, the spectacle lens 108 is securely assembled to the lens frame 100.
In the conventional lens frame 100 constructed as mentioned above, in order to ensure a secure and aesthetic assemblage of the spectacle lens 108, the size of the spectacle lens 108 must be precisely in accord with that of the lens frame 100. In this regard, in the case where the size of the spectacle lens 108 is slightly larger or smaller than that of the lens frame 100, a secure assemblage of the spectacle lens 108 cannot be effected whereby the aesthetic appearance of the lens frame 100 is adversely affected.
As a consequence, a lens cutting operation using a lens cutting machine must be performed in a precise and exact manner, with little or no possibility of error in the lens cutting operation.
Furthermore, in the case that a torsional load is applied to the lens frame 100 while the spectacles are being worn, since no cushioning function is rendered by the lens frame 100, stress is frequently induced in the lens frame 100.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a lens frame for spectacles, in which an elastic segment made of a material having a predetermined elasticity, such as rubber or the like, is positioned between upper and lower assembling pieces of the lens frame, whereby, even in the case where the size of spectacle lens to be fitted into the lens frame is smaller or larger than that of the lens frame, a secure and aesthetic assemblage of the spectacle lens can be implemented.
In order to achieve the above object, according to one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a lens frame for spectacles, wherein an elastic segment is interposed between a pair of assembling pieces which are formed at both free ends of the lens frame, respectively, with the free ends defining an assembling region. When a lens is fitted into the lens frame, the pair of assembling pieces and the elastic segment are clamped together by a screw which passes through apertures provided in the assembly pieces and the elastic segment.
It is preferred that the elastic segment which is used in the lens frame according to the present invention has contoured portions which correspond to those of the assembling pieces and a cross-sectional shape which is substantially the same as that of each assembling piece.